


Sakumiya 365: January 2021

by windyway



Series: Sakumiya 365 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: 1. Sho telling Nino a dumb joke just to see their smile.2. Sho giving Nino a piggyback ride.3. Sho trying their hardest to prank Nino, but they fail each and every single time.4. Nino and Sho as actors.5. NSFW Nino and Sho roleplaying in bed. Nino is the master while Sho is the maid/slave/servant/pet that has to do whatever they are told
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Sakumiya 365 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sakumiya 365: January 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sho-chan! I hope you always be happy, safe, and healthy <3
> 
> This batch is the continuation from the last month's one and dedicated for my ichiban yay! You can read it alone, but I suggest that you read the previous batch first to understand the setting and nuance.  
> And... did you read that code on the summary? Yeah I wrote an NSFW story this time. The R-rated one to be exact. I can't write higher than that hahahahaha. I'm self-conscious now o_o;; Pardon me if it's awkward. I keep revising it for months hahahaha. Making smut is hard! Kudos to every author who has nailed it! *claps*
> 
> As always, I look forward to your feedback! Enjoy! :D

**6\. Sho & Dad Jokes (Parallel Universe)**

“You and your terrible puns. And dad jokes,” Nino dead-panned.

“I love seeing your reaction,” Sho grinned.

“I’m mostly annoyed by them, thank you very much.”

“But you like it. And smile on it.”

“Yeah.”

“And save it on your phone.”

“Haha, never, Sho-chan.”

“Have I mentioned that I enjoy seeing your annoyed reaction?”

“Have I mentioned that I enjoy seeing you when you’re expecting my annoyed reaction? You always have that mischievous glint in your eyes and mischievous smirk whenever you tell the dumb jokes. I like that,” Nino kissed Sho’s cheek and made him flustered.

**7\. A Big Rabbit**

“Waku Waku Gakkou!” they shouted at the same time.

“You’re HEAVY!” Sho complained.

“Hey, we have a similar weight, for your information,” Nino snickered.

“Yes, but you’re heavy. But soft. But heavy. I can’t believe that. It’s like I’m carrying a big rabbit.”

“While you have a sturdy back and torso. I’m like riding a powerful stallion.”

“My gym session paid off,” Sho laughed, “But do you know why I can give a piggyback ride for a long time?”

“Because you’re a stallion?”

“No.”

“Sorry,” Nino giggled, “why?”

“I know it’s just a joke, but my mom once said that I should have a firm body so I could carry her on my back if she was ill.”

“Like a dramatic scene in a family drama,” Nino chuckled, “And you believed it?”

“When I was a kid, of course. That was why I joined rugby club,” Sho laughed.

Nino hummed, “But you still train your body.”

“So I can carry you when you’re ill...” Sho grinned.

“Nonsense...” Nino hid his blush behind his arm.

**8\. King of Prank**

“YES! I always fail at pranking you,” Sho said.

Nino snorted, “You choose the wrong enemy. That’s King of Prank for you.”

“I’m vexed. I thought I’ve planned everything perfectly then you...” Sho sighed and Nino snickered, “you easily ruin it.”

“Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you always act weird when you plan pranks. You can’t hide it. I can see it clearly and should hold back my laughter all day knowing that you will fail.”

“Observant and sly. I can’t win over you. Sasuga Ni no Arashi’s MC,” Sho bowed in defeat and Nino smirked smugly.

“It’s just you can’t hide what on your mind is, and it shows on your face,” Nino pinched Sho’s cheek.

“I wish I could hide that...”

“No, it won’t be fun then.”

**9\. Yamada Taro Monogatari, 10+ Years Later**

“I wanna act as Yamada Taro again, the adult version,” Nino said.

“I think you once said that you wanted to turn their life upside down. Mimura was the poor one while Taro got rich.”

“Haha, yes,” Nino paused, “By the way, what do you think Mimura adult would be?”

“Manga version or dorama version?” Sho asked.

“Dorama.”

“I think he’d be a successful business owner. Or ikebana master? It could be both. But he stayed single. He’d still be in contact with Taro and Ikegami tho.”

Nino hummed, “Taro would be a nerd agriculture professor. He would develop weird fruit and veggie species, like a huge Yubari melon for his siblings. Ten years passed, and he still devoted his life to them. Good An-chan.”

“Yeah. Nino, do you think that Mimura is interested in Taro? Like romantically interested?”

“Don’t know. It could be. But the fact is, you’re interested in me back then. Everyone knows.”

Sho chuckled, “Because I’ve read the manga. He always gives that look on Taro.”

“Oh, really? Wasn’t that look yours? Sakurai Sho’s look for Ninomiya Kazunari?” Nino smirked.

“Nino, stop it,” Sho smacked Nino’s head.

**10\. Good Boy**

**Warning: NSFW, Bottom!Sho. Read at your own risk!**

“This is your chance to be a shiba inu,” Nino smirked and looked at Sho. He snaked his hand to Sho’s arm as his eyes were getting darker from lust.

“Nino!” Sho pulled his hand and slid into his blanket in a huff.

“Come on~” Nino tried pulling the blanket from Sho’s face.

“What come on? I’ll sleep now,” Sho scowled. He peeked from under the blanket and shook his head. “This escalated quickly...” he muttered with a pout but smirks back to Nino.

“Ohoho~ Look who’s excited here~” Nino crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow. “Sho-chan, _watch me_.” Nino changed his tone and Sho recognized it immediately. He pivoted his body and watched Nino in the eyes, trying to show him he was ready. “Good boy. So ready for me,” Nino smirked, “sit.” Sho _sat_ on the bed.

“You remember the rules, right?” Nino asked, and Sho nodded. “Answer me.”

“Wan.”

“Good boy, Sho-chan. Now, fetch my treasure box.”

“What-”

“I thought you wanna be a dog? Will a dog say ‘What’? I can’t believe that Sho-chan isn’t good enough...” Nino tsk-ed.

Sho winced and lowered his head in shame.

“Never mind,” Nino smiled and ruffled Sho’s hair, “Now, do what I said.” Sho quickly took Nino’s ‘treasure box’ in their closet, climbed up to the bed, gave it to him, and sat back facing Nino. Nino only watched him from the headrest and smirked, “Sho-chan is obedient, I like it. Thank you,” Nino ruffled Sho’s hair once again then opened the box.

“Hmm, what’s in the box~” Nino searched something for Sho. “A cute puppy ears headband for my good boy...” Nino put the headband on Sho’s head. Sho’s face was red, both from embarrassment and excitement. Nino whispered sultrily, “And... guess what, Sho-chan? Your favorite toy...” Nino waved the toy and Sho’s eyes bulged out wider and darker.

“Oooh~ My boy likes it, huh? Then show me your excitement,” Nino handed the toy and a lubricant. “Wear this and prepare yourself,” Nino’s voice showed dominance, giving a pleasant shiver through Sho’s body.

“Wan!” Sho took off all his pajamas and took his time to prepare. Their room was soon filled with Sho’s low moans and whimpers. After that, he got down on all fours in front of Nino so his lover could see that he used the toy properly.

Nino hummed in delight, “The tail looks good _in_ you. Sho-chan is my shiba inu tonight~!” Nino ruffled Sho’s hair.

Nino’s hand travelled along Sho’s spine, back and forth, and kneaded Sho’s ass lightly. Sho closed his eyes and enjoyed Nino’s loving touch, “What a nice ass you have, Sho-chan. I love it.” Nino shook Sho’s bare asses and spanked them hard, making Sho’s tail swayed followed by a sharp gasp while arching his back. Smirking in satisfaction, Nino teased Sho again and again till Sho scowled. Chuckling, Nino turned his body to the side of the bed, “Okay, okay. Come here, good boy, enjoy of your favorite _sausage_...”

“Wan!” Sho barked excitedly and climbed off the bed. He crawled and knelt between Nino’s smooth legs. He didn’t know when Nino took his pants off, must be when he was busy fucking himself.

Nino looked down to meet Sho’s puppy eyes, “Sho-chan wagging his tail, doing everything I say, is the cutest thing I ever see...” Nino caressed Sho’s head affectionately and guided him slowly to enjoy his _treat_.

“What a good boy…” Nino moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered close.

This was gonna be a good, good night.

-

Sho fell asleep on his side, naked, happy, and sated. Nino actually wanna give themselves a refreshing bath before going to sleep, but Sho already snored quietly. As expected from the intense pet-playing. Nino wiped the traces from their activity off Sho’s face and body using a damp washcloth. He took off Sho’s puppy ears and leash, then put it on the bedside table. He checked any bruises left on Sho’s neck.

“Just some redness…” Nino smiled and applied a soothing balm on it.

He took a glance to the clock. It was over midnight. He should change the sheets and clean the room, but it could be done later. Nino hoped Sho would be fine for ZERO tonight. Just imagining Sho secretly winced on ZERO made him chuckled. Thankfully, Sho only had ZERO on Monday and it was mostly sitting for an hour.

He tucked Sho in and whispered, “Happy birthday, Sho-chan...”


End file.
